


'Tis healthy to be sick sometimes

by revengeofthefans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Alfie's video Two Suggs in my bed. The part where Joe is going home and Zalfie are telling him to make sure he goes right to bed. I just liked how they were being protective over him and I decided to write a one-shot where they took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis healthy to be sick sometimes

Zoe’s pov

“Hello, everybody. Today I decided to surprise my Broceph with a visit. I might not film again until later in the day,” I say before turning off my vlog camera. I walk up the stairs and use my spare key to unlock the door. 

“Joe. Joe, where are you?” I call through the silent house. I walk downstairs to where I know Joe’s room is. I quietly push the door open incase he is sleeping. I peek through the opening I had just made and saw a sight that made my heart break. Joe was curled in a ball on his bed and was shivering so much it almost looked like he was shaking the whole bed. 

I walk over to the bed and kneel down. I gently stroke back Joe’s hair and feel his forehead. I wrench my hand back from his burning forehead. I gasp lightly because it can not be healthy to be that warm. I lightly rest my hand on his back and start to call his name. 

“Joe, come on. It's time to wake up,” I say as I continue to rub soothing circle in his back. With a groan, he shuffles around on the bed, and blearily blinked his eyes open. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” I say trying to disguise the worry in my voice. He curls in on himself even more. 

“I don’t feel so well,” He says in a weak sounding voice. I keep rubbing the circle in his back. His whole body continues to shake as he talks. 

“I’m going to call Alfie. I’ll be right back,” I say as I rush to where I left my phone. I pull it out and hit number 1 on my speed dial. 

Alfie’s pov

I’m sitting at a little cafe when I feel my phone start to vibrate from where I have it shoved in my pocket. I grab it out and smile when Zoe’s name flashes on the screen. I hit the answer button and hold it to my ear.

Zoe is quick to start talking as soon as the phone is pressed to my ear. “Joe is really sick and I have no idea what to do. Can you come over?” She rushes out in one breath. I can’t help but frown when I hear the barely concealed worry in her voice. 

“Of, course. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” I say and wait for her to say goodbye before I hang up. Thank goodness the cafe I was at is only about a 15 minute walk from Joe’s flat. I quickly pay for the food I ate and then I’m out the door. 

Zoe’s pov

After Alfie hangs up I rush back to the bed. I decide to sit on the edge of the bed and start to card my fingers through Joe’s hair. I grimace at how much he is sweating. That much sweat can not be good for anyone. I stand up and walk to his bathroom to search through his medicine cabinet. I push past the toothpaste and curl my fingers around a bottle of fever reducer. I walk out and set it on his bedside table. I then rush upstair to look for a spoon. I look through the kitchen drawers and find a clean spoon. I hurry back down to where I left Joe. 

I can’t help but smile at how peaceful and young he looks while sleeping. I hate to wake him up, but I know he need to take something for his fever. I say his name while shaking him softly to try and wake him up. He barely crack his eyes open and groans as he wakes up. I take the spoon I found and pour some of the medicine on it.

“Here, you need to take this,” I say while holding the spoon out. He struggles to lift his head up but when he does manage it, his mouth closes around the spoon and he swallows it. His face scrunches up at the taste and I laugh. He flops back down on the bed and falls back to sleep. I sit back down on the bed and run my fingers through his hair.

Alfie’s pov 

I race through the streets, dodging pedestrians as I go. I try to get to Joe’s flat as quick as possible. When I reach the door I start to knock. I’m only waiting a few moments before Zoe throws open the door and lets me in.

“He is downstairs sleeping. I got him to take some medicine but then he fell back asleep,” She says with uncertainty shining through. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her into my side. She cuddles up to me for a few minutes before lightly pulling away.

“What should we do?” she asks with her big, doe eyes staring up at me begging for answers.

“Why don’t you make him some soup and when it’s done we can wake him up?” I say while phrasing it like a question. She nods and walks to the kitchen to start preparing the soup. I follow to help as much as I can. I grab a bowl off of one of the higher shelves for her to pour the soup in. She places it in the microwave and sets the timer. We sit in comfortable silence while we wait for the soup to be done. We hear a beep and Zoe takes the bowl out. 

“I’ll go wake Joe up and bring him upstairs,” I say before walking downstairs. I enter his room and go to where he is sleeping. 

“Hey, Joe. Come on, buddy it’s time to wake up,” I say while placing my hand on his shoulders. With a grunt, he sits up and looks around the room. 

“Zoe made you some soup. Let's go upstairs and get you some,” I say in a reassuring voice. He nods a little before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and trying to stand. His legs wobble before collapsing. 

“whoa!” I say as I grab ahold of him to stop him from falling face first into the ground. I swiftly put one arm under his knees and other on his back and sweep him into my arms. I began to carry him before he started squirming trying to get down. 

“Alfie put me down I can walk on my own. You don’t have to do this,” he says in a shaky voice.

“That is enough of that. You are family and I want to help you.” I say and he stops struggling as he pouts a little bit. I continue to carry him up the stairs and I can’t help but think of how small he is. I need to make sure he eats more because he is way too light. 

When we reach the top of the stairs and carry him to the couch. I gently place him down on the couch and go to tell Zoe. I walk in the kitchen and tell Zoe that Joe is on the couch. She nods and grabs the bowl of soup and a spoon. She carries it into the living room and sits it on the coffee table. She helps Joe sit up and props him up on some pillows. She gives him the bowl of soup and watches to make sure he eats it. It takes him a few tries before he is able to bring the spoon to his mouth without spilling it back into the bowl, but he finally manages to do it.

A half a bowl of soup later Joe fell back asleep. HIs head is resting in Zoe’s lap and his feet are resting in mine. I have the tv on with the volume turned way down and Zoe is on her phone. I feel my phone buzz and take it out to notice a twitter notification. Zoe had just tweeted something.

“Sorry guys, but I don’t think I’ll be able to film anything for the next few days. The Broceph is sick and family takes care of each other.”

I couldn’t agree more.


End file.
